


A Tale Of Revenge

by foxesbox



Series: Bingle Gang AU [1]
Category: Markiplier Egos, jacksepticeye, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Gang AU, Gen, Guns, M/M, Revenge, Violence, ill add everyone elses names later as they appear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:24:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxesbox/pseuds/foxesbox
Summary: Blue has a good life; He's a high rank in his gang, getting paid well, making good connections. That is until he fucks up. He let's a target get away.The leader warned him.And now he'd lost everything.He's now on a quest to track down every single member of the gang with another discarded member of the group, Bing.





	A Tale Of Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to a new series of mine!!
> 
> Green!Google is called Greyson cause I found it better than just calling him Green.
> 
> This will be a mainly Bing/Google fic <3

"We warned you, Blue."

The words sent a jolt of panic through Blue, his eyes widening. He's fucked up, and he's fucked up big time. The gang leader had given him simple instructions. Don't let the target get away.

But he did.

He froze in place. He wanted to believe that the threats were just empty, but this gang was big. They were powerful. If they said they were going to do something, they would. So when Blue was dragged along in the van towards his home, his mouth taped shut and his hands handcuffed behind his back, he knew things weren't going to go well for him at all.

He was pulled out of the van by the second-in-command and was held in place, made to stare in horror as the gang circled his home, pouring something all over the place. A few of them even broke down the front door and went inside. It wasn't long before his entire house was in flames. He heard screams and he choked back tears, pulling against his restraints, desperate to run inside. He couldn't let this happen He didn't want this. He didn't-

Blue had brothers. Younger brothers. Red and Grayson were twins and were only a few years younger than Blue was. They were 17. And then there was Oliver, their youngest brother. He as only 14. He'd joined the gang because he had to care for them. The gang had promised money and protection, as long and Blue listened to everything they said. He'd grown to be a trusted member and had even been promoted a few times. He was given bigger, more important jobs, ones that would pay more. But now...

Tears fell down his cheeks. They were all dead. There was no way his brothers could have escaped. Greyson had been slowly losing his sight over the past few years and Oliver couldn't walk properly, and there was no way Red could have gotten both of them and himself out safely. He felt the cuffs getting removed from his wrists and he was thrown down onto the floor as the gang all got back into the vehicles and drove off.

They knew he wouldn't tell. Not that he had anything else to lose now.

He stood up, his legs shaky and weak as he reached up and ripped the tape off of his mouth.

They'd pay for this.

-

It took a few hours for Blue to snap out of his own mind for long enough to actually do anything else. Blue had found one of his spare guns hidden in its usual spot and instantly shoved it into his jacket. The gang would be hard to track down, although Blue did know of their favorite spots, or at least for some of them. He'd find them.

He walked down the streets, hands shoved in his pockets and his head down. His chest felt tight, his head hurt, his throat burned. It hurt to think that he'd never see the people he cared for most ever again. He shook his head, fighting back tears. He wasn't going to distract himself from his goal.

He looked up and saw the sign of a bar he'd been to a few times and walked in. The bartender was one he was familiar with.

"Ah, Blue! You're not with the others today?" Marvin asked as he got out a glass. He must have sensed something was wrong from the dark look on Blue's face and the redness of his eyes. "Has something happened?"

Blue took the drink Marvin offered and drank the entire thing before speaking. "My brothers are dead."

Marvin's eyes widened. "Oh-" He said, shocked. "I shouldn't really be talking to you then, I assume they... Removed you?"

Blue nodded and looked down. "Do you know where they might be heading right now?"

"Blue, you know I can't-"

Blue slammed his glass down and growled. Marvin backed up a few steps but his face softened when Blue looked up, tears once again falling down his cheeks. "Please, Marvin. I- Please."

He just sounded so defeated, so lost- Marvin's heart broke. He sighed. "Alright, but you didn't hear it from me, ok?"

Blue nodded.

"I know a few of them are heading to Chase, apparently there's a new delivery they're picking up from there. I'm not sure what it is they're picking up, but maybe Chase can help you out a bit."

Blue instantly took off and Marvin watched him leave, a sad look on his face.

"Good luck," He sighed.

-

Blue walked for a few hours, ignoring the burn of his legs. He had places to be. He'd stopped paying attention to the people around him and he was surprised that he hadn't walked into anyone yet-

He spoke too soon, bumping directly into someone. The other person fell down onto the floor and groaned. Blue was about to just walk away when the person spoke up, gaining his attention.

"Blue?"

Blue finally looked at the person on the floor. Ginger hair, light brown eyes, and light freckles.

"Bing?"

Bing stood up from the floor, brushing off the dust from his pants. Blue looked at him in confusion.

"I thought you'd be with the group?"

Bing shook his head and sighed. "They got bored of me."

Bing had been part of the gang, although was rarely ever treated as a person with feelings. He was a fucktoy of sorts, around simply for the group's entertainment and pleasure. Bing never seemed to mind the sex part of it. His problem was mostly just the fact he was constantly ignored unless someone was trying to get their dick wet. The two had crossed paths a few times although Blue had never really accepted Bing's 'service'.

"So... H-How's life?" Bing asked quietly.

Bing knew about Blue's brothers. The entire gang knew. Blue gave Bing a look.

"Sorry, that was a stupid question," Bing sighed again and looked down. "You're looking for them, aren't you? Is it ok if I come with you? I- I don't really have anywhere else to go."

Blue thought about it. Some help would be nice, although Blue wasn't exactly in the mood to trust anyone after what had happened. Not that Bing could do much to him.

"Yeah, ok. You can stay."

-

The two got the usual trading point. Chase was nowhere in sight, although Blue could hear voices. He held his arm out to stop Bing from walking before dragging him towards the side, both of them sticking close to the wall. Blue got out his gun.

"Stay quiet, got it?"

Bing nodded.

Blue walked towards the corner and peered around it, spotting two of the lower-ranked gang members talking. The Jim twins, it seemed. Blue couldn't really hear what they were saying, nor did he care. He stepped out and took two shots. One hit the first Jim in the knee, and the other in the foot. Both of them dropped to the floor and Blue dragged Bing around the corner with him.

"Make sure they stay down," He hissed.

Bing stood between the two twins. One of them pulled out a gun. Blue kicked his knee, causing him to drop it. Bing picked it up and pointed it at one of the twins. Blue pointed his own gun at the head of the other.

"Where can I find the others?" He demanded.

The first Jim shrugged and he growled, kicking him again. He yelped. "I-I don't know, man. You think we know that?"

Blue grabbed hold of the twin, yanking him up by his hair, holding the gun directly against his head before looking down at the other twin. "Now," He said. "I'll ask one more time. Where are the others?"

The second Jim whimpered and shook his head. "We- We don't know shit. We were just told to grab the delivery from Chase and then head to Schneep's lab for some supplies."

"So will I find any of them at Schneep's lab?"

"Yeah- Probably," He confirmed.

"Lovely, thank you. Bing, shoot him."

The second Jim looked up in fear and shook his head, and the first of the two struggled in Blue's hold.

"No- Don't! We told yu what you wanted! Let us go!"

Bing looked at Blue. Blue nodded. A gunshot went off, and the second twin fell limp on the floor. The first Jim started sobbing and Blue threw him down onto the floor. He quickly shuffled over to his brother's dead body and held him close.

"You're a fucking monster."

Blue just shrugged. "Maybe."

Blue raised his gun and another gunshot ecoed through the room. Blue started heading towards the door, anger running through him. Even if he had to hunt down and kill these fuckers one at a time, he would.

"Blue, wait-!" Bing called out, running after Blue and standing between him and the door.

"Get out of my way," Blue hissed, holding his gun tight in his hand, his face dark.

"Or what? You'll kill me too?" Bing said, his voice cracking as his eyes filled with tears. "And then what, huh? You're still going to be pissed at the world, but then you'll be alone."

Blue had stormed past at this point, his hand resting on the door handle. He paused for a minute and looked down.

"You're the only one from the gang who treated me like I was more than just a thing to play with. I- I want to help you. You may think you can do this alone, Blue, but... But you can't. Your brothers-"

Bing watched as Blue tightened his grip on the gun and growled. He sighed.

"I'm sorry. But if you're gonna go after those guys who fucked up your life, you're going to need someone there with you. You know that."

Blue turned around, although kept his eyes focused on the floor. "Bring the gun with you," He finally said. He opened the door and stepped out. "You'd better not fuck this up for me."


End file.
